Yin & Yang
by Elemental-Zer0
Summary: Spirits, ghosts, psychics…? End of the world prophecies…? What's a guy to think when someone says it's all true? …And what's a guy to think when he witnesses it first hand? -working title-
1. Prologue  The Beginning

**Yin & Yang**

**Summary**: Spirits, ghosts, psychics…? End of the world prophecies…? What's a guy to think when someone says it's all true? …And what's a guy to think when he witnesses it first hand?

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

_So keep your arms, legs, hairspray, grannies and nuclear warheads inside the cart and hold on to your hats! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Yeeehaaaaaa!_

**A/N**:_ Hey, yes I have yet another muse… What? Every writer knows that once you inadvertently capture one plot bunny, the magic starts and they don't stop multiplying! I currently have over 30 plot bunnies running riot in my head, an overly expensive bill for carrots and the place is littered with rabbit poop! I swear those tiny little balls of dung get everywhere! And I mean everywhere! (Hey I can say that coz this is rated for higher levels of maturity…) Anyways, new story, new idea inspired by Juura99's Rei-Senzai – (Go read it! Do IT!). It's not the exact same as I feel that Naruto should have got the leading role but that's my opinion… hence this idea._

_Hope you like! - sorry its short, more to come soon though :)_

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it __**politely**__ otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

**Prologue**: The Beginning…

* * *

><p>A young, twenty-something Kakashi sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time as he sat in the mediocre hospital chair with his trusty orange book shut on his lap. The hot, steamy tale within the sacred pages of perverseness was just getting to a climactic point and the epic tome of smut was practically begging the man to read until he could read no more… but Kakashi had other, more worrisome and pressing things on his mind.<p>

Like the young boy still unconscious in the hospital bed next to him. And whose father had just recently left in his care… permanently.

The kid was alone now, just like Kakashi. And boy was the world a scary place now.

On top of all that had happened, all that he'd been through and lost within the space of a few minutes… he was being forced to look after a child.

He could barely look after himself.

He sighed again, heavily under the burden he'd unwittingly agreed to, and replayed the events in his mind while trying to find a way to explain it; to understand how the impossible suddenly became possible, how the unthinkable was suddenly very thinkable, how the unreal suddenly became very real… a shiver escaped his control. There were no logical explanations, no smoke and mirror effects, no secret trap doors or elusive illusions. It was all real.

And now he was a part of it.

He gingerly rubbed his healing eye beneath the day old bandages and closed his remaining eye against the harsh cruel truth of the world.

He was screwed.


	2. Chapter One  The End

**Yin & Yang**

**Summary**: Spirits, ghosts, psychics…? End of the world prophecies…? What's a guy to think when someone says it's all true? …And what's a guy to think when he witnesses it first hand?

**Disclaimer**: _This is a Fan-fiction story of the Anime & Manga series; Naruto, and is in no way affiliated with the actual series. All characters and other materials related to the show that are used are not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. Elemental-Zer0 takes sole responsibility for any mistakes or offence that may be taken but truly not meant._

_The song used in this chapter is called "I Believe" and was sung by and copyrighted to Hayley Westenra._

_However, this story plot and all Characters not affiliated with the show are Copyright © 2011 to Elemental-Zer0._

**Warnings**: _Welcome to the Zer0-Express line where action and adventure await. Step inside and take a seat as we journey to a place where the words may be harmful, the mysteries are hazardous and the potato chips just plain suck – sorry not a lot we can do, they're from our sponsor._

_So keep your arms, legs, hairspray, grannies and nuclear warheads inside the cart and hold on to your hats! It's gonna be a bumpy ride! Yeeehaaaaaa!_

**A/N**:_ Ok so it's been a while; I had to beat the spiders off with a broom and burn the cobwebs while hunting for my duster to get to this but I managed it. I also had to hunt for my notes and remind myself where I planned to go with this too so don't expect the best chapter here. That said, have a read and see if I've done my prologue justice with this follow on chapter. _

_Let me know what you think, but no flames please. If you have any criticism to make please do it **politely** otherwise I shall ignore your words. (It's happened before, I'm sorry to say, and I hadn't even posted any chapters…)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>: The End…

* * *

><p>The sun was setting over Konoha, a lively beautiful city that was only now starting to settle for the night. The soft golden glow that set fire to the windows of every house, every car or shop display, bathed the city in its radiance, blessing the city with its good graces. The quiet murmurs of life slowed and dulled into a peaceful, natural stillness.<p>

_Inside this fragile heart of mine  
>Lives uncertainty<br>A never-ending fear_

_And right before my eyes_  
><em>The crossroads of my life<em>  
><em>The path for me is clear<em>

The hum of a soft lullaby drifted through the still air. It's uplifting lyrics of love, life and hope contradicted the mournful dulcet voice that softly sang the words; a tone that hollowly followed a bubbly melody that he unconsciously knew from a long time ago.

_These doubts, lingering in my head  
>I must free, to let me move ahead<br>_

Nothing moved, nothing stirred. All was entranced by the haunting song he sung, letting the emotions flow limitlessly into the great out there.

_I believe myself  
>The more I believe I know<br>That believing is the start of everything to come  
><em>

Memories of a woman; long red hair, fiery eyes and a cheeky smile flashed before his eyes. Images of a man; bright spiky blond hair, the bluest azure eyes he'd ever known just like his own and a playful grin floated alongside hers. Both were smiling and laughing…

_Whoa, I believe myself  
>The burning light I see<br>It just can't be wrong  
>I'm gonna keep going on <em>

He couldn't help but smile back at their happiness.

_I believe_

His memories were hazy and in no special order. He'd been four years old when he'd know them. But each and every memory, no matter how little or few, were more precious than the greatest treasure that could exist. His time with them had been short but packed so full of love that it could rival a thousand memories over. He was loved.

_In this world full of lies  
>I see you trying to smile<br>A smile to survive_

_I understand your wary face_  
><em>Your distrusting embrace<em>  
><em>That I recognize<em>

He had to let go too soon. The veil of death had separated them from each other and they were forever out of his reach now. It didn't matter how many times he cried for them, reached out to touch them, to hold them, to hear them speak, they were always just out of his reach. His fingers would always slip through the images; the figures would always disappear as if smoke caught in a draught.

_Black as night- the colour I used to be  
>No one could ever stain me<em>

His heart would break every time they disappeared. It was both a gift and a curse. And he wished more than anything, that none of it had happened. That no one had died that night.

_I believe myself  
>The more I believe I know<br>That believing is the start of everything to come  
><em>

But the world moved on, neither patient nor caring that a tragedy had befallen one of her children. Unknowing that her call to come home had ruined a child's chance for happiness. The survivors rest up, heal and go on. Leaving the dead behind, stuck in the moment of time that ended them. No future, no ticking clock to push them on, no second hand to comfort and confirm the life they no longer have.

_Whoa, I believe myself_

_The burning light I see  
>It just can't be wrong<br>I'm gonna keep going on  
><em>

He didn't stop the tear that slipped over the rim of his lower lid.

_I believe  
><em>

Didn't hinder it's journey as it travelled over long horizontal scars and traced its way down to his chin. He didn't care for its pause before it plummeted down to his glove and saturated a small spot.

_And spreading right before me  
>the biggest sky I've seen<br>the colours engulf me  
>this is my dream <em>

He looked up, allowing more tears to spill from his crystal blue eyes as he looked up to heavens above. It was dark now, the sun having long since left this side of the earth to her lunar sister. The stars twinkled and winked at him as though acknowledging his pain. They sung with him, helped him to remember the melodious voice she had and the deep undercurrent he added. They harmonised beautifully.

_I believe myself  
>The more I believe I know<br>That believing is the start of everything to come  
><em>

And no one would ever know the magic they made. No one would ever know the sound of her ringing laughter, the sight of his mischievous grin, the smell of her perfume around her, the touch of his gentle hands tickling him mercilessly.

_Whoa, I believe myself  
>The burning light I see<br>It just can't be wrong  
>I'm gonna keep going on<br>_

It was hard to keep it in; to keep a smile on for the rest of the world; to stop the piteous looks, or the knowing gazes they gave him when they caught him in a weak moment.

_I believe myself  
><em>

A vibration in his back pocket woke him from the past; a soft buzz followed indicating he had a message. He ignored it for a minute as he watched the moon gracefully rise above the tree line. She smiled at him, giving him her love and encouragement to live on for their sakes; to take their memories into the ticking future and to spite the clock that marked a death so callously. She encouraged him to keep smiling, to keep running into the light and to believe in himself.

"I believe…" He smiled, a true smile; sad and lonely but with hope and love still blazing through.

He'd endure.

For them.


End file.
